Alice fixs everything
by jasper is all mine
Summary: Ok so the cullen house has gone wild or mybe its ,emmett being emmett
1. Emmett Sucks

ALICE FIXS EVERYTHING

Its 11:00 pm, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose, Carlise, and Emse are downstairs and Jaspers in the study. I'm going though all my shirts for Bella any is closed right now, so I'm not going shopping: *(. And Bella NEEDS I mean NEEDS some new shirts she already wore everything so I'm getting her some shirts that I all ready worn. YES I'm done. I hope Jasper can't read my feels. I'm very happy that he can't read minds thx GOD. I danced over to the dresser I picked out a nice bra and tong for Jasper (A/N: Not for Jasper to wear for Alice to wear for Jasper). I got dressed and then undressed in a minute. Just then I heard Emmett scream "YESS" I jumped about 5 feet.

I called for Jasper "Jazzy!" he ran in I was laying on the bed. "Hi, hot stuff" I said. I know just how to turn him on. He jumped on the bed. "Oh Jazzy" I screamed. "Shhhhhhh" He put his finger on my lips. "Everyone might hear you." He warned. "So" I whined "I don't care." I sat up and crossed my arms. There was a knock on the door. We got dressed quickly. "Alice?" asked Bella. "Come on in" I said. Bella walked in, in a nice blue shirt and light shinny jeans. "Alice, I need to talk to you alone." She eyed Jasper. "O, I'll go." Jasper said in his most southern voice. GOD I think that's so sexy. Edward yelled from down stairs "Can you keep your thoughts to yourself!!!!! Like EEW!!" "NOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled. "Yeah, Bell what is it" I asked. "Is something wrong with Edward?"She wondered. "O, well his just mad because Nessie, huh ug, is with Jacob, so he doesn't see her a lot." I finally gave it up. "Okay thanks, Alice" said Bella sounding sad. I gave Bell a hug. She left and Jazz came back in. "Hey" Jazz said. He put his arm around me and jumped on the bed. "No Jazzy not now." We went downstairs. I sat on the floor and Jasper looks out the window.

"Hey, I headed the bed move."Joked Emmett. I got up and kicked him in the shin and ran to the hill. Jasper growled at him and can with me. I walked up the hill and laid down in the grass. I just what'd to cry and I did. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "I'm SICK of all of Emmett's jokes!!!!!!!" I screamed. "Hey" Emmett said. I trued him out."Well……………I'm sorry, about all the jokes."He sighed. I d……………………………." Jasper elbowed me I eyed him."It's ok."I whined. Jasper didn't look so happy with me so, I ran away back to the house so they can't hurt me. When I got home Edward was on the piano, Emmett watching T.V with Rose, Carlisle and Esme were feeding Nessie and Bella was hunting. So it was nice, because Bella and Emmett all ways fighting. It's funny. "No its not." Edward said still playing the piano. Nessie came back in with her pjs on and some Pop Tarts in her hands. "Huh" Nessie said while her eyes grower bigger. She ran to her house. She came back in dark blue glittering top and blue skinny jeans with some black uggs, she looks nice. But she still has the Pop Tarts in her hands. She hugged me and cried. "Uncle Emmett is being a dork." I walked over to Emmett and eyed him. " Emmett what did you do" I hissed. " I didnt do anything!" He said while trying to look around me to see who is winning the football game. Nessie ran up to me and she put her hand on my cheek and i saw everything. Emmett didnt let her watch her fav show iCarly. I said she can kick Emmett off of the T.V. So she did. She picked him up ( with the help of Jasper and Edward of couse) and put him outside and locked all the doors.

**A.N/ HI this is my first FanFiction so be nice on the reveiws. so just whated to say hi so bye : P PS the name is Alice fixs everything**


	2. AIM 2

ALICE FIXS EVERYTHING

Its 11:00 pm, Edward, Bella, Emmett, Rose, Carlise, and Emse are downstairs and Jaspers in the study. I'm going though all my shirts for Bella any is closed right now, so I'm not going shopping: *(. And Bella NEEDS I mean NEEDS some new shirts she already wore everything so I'm getting her some shirts that I all ready worn. YES I'm done. I hope Jasper can't read my feels. I'm very happy that he can't read minds thx GOD. I danced over to the dresser I picked out a nice bra and tong for Jasper (A/N: Not for Jasper to wear for Alice to wear for Jasper). I got dressed and then undressed in a minute. Just then I heard Emmett scream "YESS" I jumped about 5 feet.

I called for Jasper "Jazzy!" he ran in I was laying on the bed. "Hi, hot stuff" I said. I know just how to turn him on. He jumped on the bed. "Oh Jazzy" I screamed. "Shhhhhhh" He put his finger on my lips. "Everyone might hear you." He warned. "So" I whined "I don't care." I sat up and crossed my arms. There was a knock on the door. We got dressed quickly. "Alice?" asked Bella. "Come on in" I said. Bella walked in, in a nice blue shirt and light shinny jeans. "Alice, I need to talk to you alone." She eyed Jasper. "O, I'll go." Jasper said in his most southern voice. GOD I think that's so sexy. Edward yelled from down stairs "Can you keep your thoughts to yourself!!!!! Like EEW!!" "NOOOOOO!!!!!" I yelled. "Yeah, Bell what is it" I asked. "Is something wrong with Edward?"She wondered. "O, well his just mad because Nessie, huh ug, is with Jacob, so he doesn't see her a lot." I finally gave it up. "Okay thanks, Alice" said Bella sounding sad. I gave Bell a hug. She left and Jazz came back in. "Hey" Jazz said. He put his arm around me and jumped on the bed. "No Jazzy not now." We went downstairs. I sat on the floor and Jasper looks out the window.

"Hey, I headed the bed move."Joked Emmett. I got up and kicked him in the shin and ran to the hill. Jasper growled at him and can with me. I walked up the hill and laid down in the grass. I just what'd to cry and I did. "What's wrong?" He asked me. "I'm SICK of all of Emmett's jokes!!!!!!!" I screamed. "Hey" Emmett said. I trued him out."Well……………I'm sorry, about all the jokes."He sighed. I d……………………………." Jasper elbowed me I eyed him."It's ok."I whined. Jasper didn't look so happy with me so, I ran away back to the house so they can't hurt me. When I got home Edward was on the piano, Emmett watching T.V with Rose, Carlisle and Esme were feeding Nessie and Bella was hunting. So it was nice, because Bella and Emmett all ways fighting. It's funny. "No its not." Edward said still playing the piano. Nessie came back in with her pjs on and some Pop Tarts in her hands. "Huh" Nessie said while her eyes grower bigger. She ran to her house. She came back in dark blue glittering top and blue skinny jeans with some black uggs, she looks nice. But she still has the Pop Tarts in her hands. She hugged me and cried. "Uncle Emmett is being a dork." I walked over to Emmett and eyed him. " Emmett what did you do" I hissed. " I didnt do anything!" He said while trying to look around me to see who is winning the football game. Nessie ran up to me and she put her hand on my cheek and i saw everything. Emmett didnt let her watch her fav show iCarly. I said she can kick Emmett off of the T.V. So she did. She picked him up ( with the help of Jasper and Edward of couse) and put him outside and locked all the doors.

**A.N/ HI this is my first FanFiction so be nice on the reveiws. so just whated to say hi so bye : P PS the name is Alice fixs everything**


End file.
